


A voyeuristic fear demon made me a polyglot (but I’ll learn a few more for you)

by CureIcy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Love Languages, M/M, Script Format, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bi solidarity with your boyfriend, literally this whole fic is just jon loving martin, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureIcy/pseuds/CureIcy
Summary: Jon is...not the most open of people. Which is to say, he's emotionally repressed and deeply traumatized. But Martin deserves better, so Jon's going to learn to be better in order to treat him right.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 34
Kudos: 182
Collections: Repulsed/Averse Ace Jon Archivist





	A voyeuristic fear demon made me a polyglot (but I’ll learn a few more for you)

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. The world is kinda terrifying rn and i'm writing fluff to cope.

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Statement of Jonathan Sims, regarding his exploration of love languages and Martin’s reactions thereof. Statement begins.

[paper rustles, pages flip]

I’ve decided to start with words of affirmation. Although I know my speech patterns err on the side of overly formal, and I have trouble expressing affection like this… well. Practice is always good, right? And I think Martin’s teasing makes it easier. He ruffled my hair this morning when I woke up and called it cute, even though I’ve got a dreadful bedhead. So, I suppose I’ll—

[door creaks open]

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Jon?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I— oh. Hello, Martin.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Are you busy?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

No, I just finished. You can come in.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

All right. [footsteps, fabric rustles as Martin settles down on what sounds like a couch or soft armchair] Just making sure, you know? 

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I understand. But I’m done with the Beholding; I’d rather be holding you.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

[flustered Martin noises] Jon, are you— are you flirting with me?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Is it working?

**[Martin Blackwood]**

I don’t know. [creak of furniture, Martin’s voice grows closer] I’d need to hear more to make sure.

[sounds of awkward bi panic]

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I can’t think when you’re this cute! Close. I meant close.

[surprised Martin noises]

**[Martin Blackwood]**

...you think I’m cute?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Of course! Anyone with a pair of functional eyes could see it.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

You’re just saying that.

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Well, beauty is in the eye of the Beholder. 

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Just the one eye? Jon, you’ve got like— uh, two, four, six, and then one here, and— that’s no fair!

**[Jonathan Sims]**

What’s not fair?

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Hold still, I want to count them! You’ve got so many, and— hey!

**[Jonathan Sims]**

All the better to see you with. [awkward pause] Sometimes I look at your freckles and make up constellations, you know. Like the sky of another planet, far away from here, filled with people who tell stories about the stars.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

That’s… Jon, they’re just freckles. 

**[Jonathan Sims]**

So? You are my sky.

[extended sounds of bi panic]

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Well. That was. I don’t know how to feel about it? Martin’s walked into a closed door twice tonight.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Next on the list… Physical touch. Well, that’s… admittedly it’s a bit of a sticking point. My boundaries are different than most people’s, a concept I’ve recently made peace with. And Martin— well, he’s changed so much since we first met. We both have. We’re not the same people we were. I don’t have to be afraid that I’ll hurt him by accident, because if I cross a line, he’ll call me out on it. And I need to trust that I can do the same.

[deep breath]

I think I would enjoy cuddling, so I’m going to lean on Martin’s shoulder tonight and see what happens.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Supplemental: good  _ lord _ , we’re both very touch starved. I just spent over an hour being the little spoon and it’s the warmest I’ve ever been. And now I’m—

[awkward pause]

I’m thinking about his body. Not in— not in a sexual way. I don’t think I was ever capable of those feelings, exactly. Not— no matter what. But sometimes I’ll look at his arms and wish that they were wrapped around me. 

My boundaries have, hm. Shifted. Or solidified, rather. I’m discovering what I like and don’t like. And I’m learning to give more constructive feedback when I negotiate that.

I think I’ll ask Martin if he wants to cuddle on a more regular basis. Overall, I think this has been a resounding success.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

So. [drawn out sigh] Gifts. I know Martin isn’t the most well-off financially, and I suspect that Peter Lukas may have used bribes other than the safety of the Institute to win his affections. So I’ll have to be careful with this one.

I’ve obtained Elias’ bank information, and distressing transactions from Peter Lukas aside, I’ve got complete freedom. I’ve exacerbated my reputation as a local cryptid by making quite a large withdrawal, and Martin’s been managing most of the money, but I think— well. He doesn’t buy nice things for himself, and that’s a damn travesty because he deserves them. I’m going to see how much of Elias’ hidden money I can dig up, and remedy that. Maybe some new hoodies— oh! [audible smile] I’ve got his security password for the offshore accounts now. I think I’m going to go poke around Etsy and see what I can find.

Graphic hoodies would be a nice place to start. I’m thinking maybe that stack of cats in pride flag colors that Georgie showed me once, and a couple puns, maybe some custom inside jokes. Something personal, unique to Martin.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Update: I, ah. May have gone a bit overboard. I hope the porch can fit everything. The neighbors view us with a strange mix of awe and confusion. I think the best was a pair of shirts reading “I’m he’s” and “he’m I’s”, respectively. Apparently the misuse of grammar is the whole point, and Martin wouldn’t stop laughing at me when I apologized profusely for not looking closer before I bought them.

[small huff]

He’s got a jumper for every day of the week now, and he likes to darn his old ones in the evenings. He says they have sentimental value. I like watching him work; it’s quite soothing, and we multitask sometimes. He’ll lean against me and I’ll play with his hair while he patches up an old jumper under the lamplight, and it’s just us.

[dreamy sigh]

Somehow— well, it was only a matter of time, really— Martin figured out that I’ll wear anything given to me while I’m working, and he got me to wear one of the pride cat stack hoodies, since we’re both bi, and then he told me I looked incredibly cute and took a picture, and—

[panicked bi noises]

Well. He’s been layering hoodies, and I’ve ordered a custom shirt that simply reads “good cows”.

[flustered bi silence]

Scotland is... cold. Martin is warm and cute.

[muffled bi screaming into a pillow]

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Next in the list: acts of service. That certainly seems to be Martin’s love language when it comes to giving, but I wonder how he would feel about receiving? My endgame plan is to make tea and breakfast in bed for him, but it’s taken a bit more practice than I’d anticipated.

I’m not a bad cook by any means, but I’m very much unused to the rather primitive setup here. Just this morning, I accidentally burned one of the statements Basira brought to me; one that was, ironically enough, about a fire in someone’s childhood home. I didn’t see much of it, but I suppose it makes a strange sort of sense that I would burn my food and Martin’s at the same time. It’s what I get for bringing papers into the kitchen, really.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I may have to modify my original plan. It’s not a good idea to leave Martin alone in the morning, since he isn’t in the best state of mind then, and needs some reassurance that he’s not in the Lonely again. I suppose that counts for quality time, then?

Hm, I think—

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Jon? Who are you talking to?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

No one! Er, myself. I was, um, recording. Not a statement, really, just— getting my thoughts out.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Ah. Is your hand still bothering you?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Not really. The new burn cream helped.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

What’s this? [paper rustles, then a thump]

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Please don’t—

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Jon. You’ve been acting  _ weird _ lately. It’s not a bad weird, but you won’t tell me why, and you promised no more secrets. Please?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

[sigh] All right, just— please don’t judge too harshly?

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Okay. I’ll listen.

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I was— I guess I should start from the beginning? I’ve only dated one person before you, and it...well, I’m not trying to make you jealous, I’m just trying to explain that I don’t have much experience with this. And Georgie and I, we ended up hurting each other a lot because we didn’t understand how to have a healthy relationship or show affection the same way, and— well, I really love you, Martin. I want to take care of you, and treat you well. Even if I’m not good at it. I wanted to learn for you. You deserve good things, and happiness, and I want to give that to you.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

...Jon?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

So yes, I got a book on love languages, because even though I’m now apparently an omniglot it doesn’t do me much good if all— if all the words in the world may not be able to fully express my affection. Because you loved me at my worst, and Martin, I want to be better for you.

[panicked bi noises; softly, but with feeling.]

**[Martin Blackwood]**

_ Thank you. _

**[Jonathan Sims]**

You  _ know _ I’d do anything for you.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

I— god, what did I ever do to deserve you?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

You put up with an emotionally repressed prick for three years until I died?

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Well, you got _better!_

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Are you referring to my death, or just my general demeanor?

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Both?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Both is good.

[soft laughter from both, followed by rustling fabric.]

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Hey Jon?

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Yes?

**[Martin Blackwood]**

Do you want to, um. Have a night in? I wanted to show you some really cute Ghibli films. You know, comfort stuff. It just, I’ve got some stories that mean a lot to me. And we could cuddle under a blanket together, and just… be.

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I’d love that. Can I make you tea, then? I’ve been practicing.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

_ That’s _ what you’ve been doing in the kitchen? I knew it!

**[Jonathan Sims]**

I’m still working on my skills, but it’s much better than when I just used the microwave.

**[Martin Blackwood]**

It’s all right. We’ll get there together.

[fabric rustles tenderly]

[click]

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
